What I Really Want
by The Fifth Dimension
Summary: Becky isn't sure what she should get Alexa for Christmas. Alexa assures Becky that the only thing she really wants is standing right in front of her.


**Author's Note: A quick Christmas-y story, because I'm so ready for Christmas to be here.**

 **(Takes place in the same universe as "Need You Now")**

* * *

 _ **What I Really Want**_

* * *

Alexa hated being watched. Not only was it downright disturbing, but it was a deliberate invasion of personal space, something that she obviously didn't take kindly to. All she wanted to do was enjoy her dinner in the comfort of her own apartment, eating away the stress created by a tedious work day. Yet, every time she brought a spoonful of food to her mouth, or took a sip of her drink, or blinked, or even _dared_ to utter a single breath, she could feel Becky's gaze on her person.

This was not okay. Becky should know this by now.

"If you don't stop staring at me, this spoon is going to be inside of you." Alexa raised her spoon menacingly - as menacingly as a human being could hold a spoon, at any rate - the silverware now a potentially deadly weapon.

"You mean, like, down my throat or through my skin?"

"Maybe both. Maybe neither."

Becky gulped, not sure if Alexa was serious and not willing to take the risk. She raised her hands in defense from across the table, waving them frantically. "L-Let's just keep any spoons away from me, period."

"Well then quit looking at me. It's weird."

"Yeesh. Can't even look at my own girlfriend now. Next thing I know, you'll be taking a page out of Oedipus' playbook. Pop! There go my eyeballs."

"Oedipus gouged his own eyes out, dork. Shows how much you paid attention in Drama."

Becky sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, unsure of how she could've forgotten such an iconic moment. "So I'm a bit rusty - sue me. Still got an A though." She flashed Alexa a wink, but an eyeroll and the beginnings of a scowl were all she'd receive in response. "You never had a problem with me ogling you before."

Alexa blushed, but immediately shook the comment off. "That's different. This is… too much. You hiding something over there?"

Becky sighed as Alexa gave her a questioning look, still unsure of how she was always able to read her. To Alexa, Becky was like an open book, but with notes scrawled over the sides, leaving no guesswork involved - a Shakespearean play come to life. "Your powers of intuition are pretty freakin' inconvenient."

"It's not 'intuition.' It's more like, 'Becky is terrible at keeping secrets.'" A sly smirk played on Alexa's lips, knowing exactly how Becky worked. "And yes, you are - don't even try to argue," she added, once she noticed Becky's mouth opening to combat her previous statement. "So spill. What's going on in that crazy brain of yours?"

"I was just thinking."

"You don't say?"

"Can ya let me finish a dang sentence here?" Alexa ran a finger across her own lips, effectively 'zipping' it shut, tossing an invisible key over her shoulder soon after. "Well, Ms. Mime, I was thinking about what to get you for Christmas."

The response surprised Alexa, who raised her brow in confusion. She ran through her mental calendar, counting down the days until the twenty-fifth of the month. It wasn't too far off, she noted, the holiday in question barely two weeks away. If she was being honest, she hadn't put much thought into the day herself. It wasn't as if she had never celebrated the holiday - she quite liked this time of year, the first signs of snowfall always making her squeal. Before now, she and Becky had always celebrated Christmas as friends. They'd set up a tree, maybe blow their savings on a fancy dinner. This was the first time they'd get to celebrate Christmas as a couple. She could see why Becky was thinking so intently about this.

"You don't have to get me anything. Money's kind of tight, you know?"

Though she said it to give Becky an out, it was true. With rent due on the first of the month, that left the pair little funds to work with. This meant that they'd have to go light on the holiday shopping. It seemed that Becky was stressing over this far more than she was, though.

"No, absolutely not. You are getting a gift, even if I have to sell the clothes off my back. Heck, I'll sell my half of the bed! Actually, that doesn't sound too terrible - sleeping closer to you. _Not_ sleeping, if you catch my drift there."

Alexa had resigned to the fact that Becky's mind was in the gutter long ago. "Waking up to you snoring directly into my face? Oh joy." She giggled at the sight of Becky's glare, which was far more comical than the Irish woman probably meant for it to look. "You don't have to sell anything. Really, it's not that big a deal."

"But it is!" Becky stood up from her seat and began to pace around the kitchen. "Sasha and Bayley's boyfriends get them anything they want, and Sami's going to go overboard for Charlotte like he always does."

"He does treat her like a queen."

"Exactly! I want to treat you that way too. Like a queen, that is. Because you are - you're _my_ queen."

Alexa, like Becky before her, stood up from her seat at the table and approached Becky. The older woman expected a comforting hug, her body tensing in preparation, her arms outstretched, and her eyes closed. Instead, what she got was a full-on flick to the forehead, causing her to yelp. "Ow! God, Lexi. That's not how you comfort someone." Becky rubbed her forehead repeatedly, hoping that Alexa's fingertip didn't leave a pronounced mark.

"You're a dummy. You don't need to buy me expensive gifts."

"But the others-"

"The others can do things their way and we'll do things our way. We've always gotten by with love, right? That's the only gift I need, and - pfft, hey, would you look at that! You've given it to me early! Aren't you thoughtful?"

This time, Alexa planted a tiny kiss onto Becky's lips, propelling herself up lightly with the tips of her shoes. Becky responded in kind, leaning down to plant a kiss of her own onto the smaller woman's forehead. "So," Alexa began, taking a lock of Becky's hair and curling it around her index finger. "What would my favorite girl like for Christmas?"

"Well, a new TV wouldn't hurt."

"Really, Becky. I give you a heartfelt speech, and you can't even play along for two minutes?"

"I'm only kidding! You know that all I want for Christmas is you, in the immortal words of Mariah."

With a shake of her head and a subtle smirk, Alexa pulled Becky close, locking their lips together. Becky couldn't complain - it was the perfect way to keep warm during the cold weather. While they wouldn't be able to have a lavish twenty-fifth like Charlotte, or shower one another with gifts, they'd celebrate their day in the way that they knew best - showering each other with love.

After all, this was what they really wanted for Christmas.

 _ **End**_


End file.
